In the headlight device for the motorcycle integrally housing the low beam light and the high beam light, there has been conventionally disclosed a configuration of arranging a bulb light in the center in a vehicle width direction as the high beam light and arranging projector lights on either side of the high beam as the low beam lights. Hereinafter, the “low beam light” and the “high beam light” are simply described as a “low beam” and a “high beam” respectively.